kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Assisted Midair
|links=Tutorial }} The Assisted Midair is an intermediate trick used in Super Mario Maker. This trick mimics the Midair Shell Jump without having to perform the same input. How It Works When Mario kicks a shell while traveling at a high speed he is able to catch up to the shell while in midair and bounce off it. Basic Assisted Midair Variations Autoscroll If Mario is being pushed by the autoscroll he is able to throw a shell and then slowly catch up to it in midair. If Mario is also being pushed by a conveyor he is able to immediately bounce off the shell. Bully Throwing a shell and then immediately being pushed by a Bully will allow Mario to catch up to the shell in midair. Cat Mario This method is done by performing a Diagonal Dropkick with a shell and then immediately diving forward as Cat Mario in order to catch up to it. It is necessary to cancel the cat dive just before landing on the shell. Delayed Note: This is partially patched on levels created after version ? Mario is able to delay bouncing off the shell if he kicks the shell forward and then performs an air twirl while falling. Dash Blocks Note: This is only possible after Super Mario Maker 2 version 2.0. When Mario jumps off a Dash Block he will have enough speed to throw a shell forward and immediately bounce off it. It is also possible to throw the shell late and twirl into it on the way down to delay the bounce. Giant Shell Note: This trick was patched in Super Mario Maker 2 version 1.0 Kicking up a giant shell as Raccoon Mario or Cape Mario and then jumping into will allow Mario to bounce off it in midair. Grinder / Bumper Speed Boost If Mario throws a shell forward and then immediately hits a Grinder (while he is wearing a shellmet) or a Bumper he is able to slowly catch up to the shell in midair. Reverse Momentum This is done by throwing the shell upwards have having momentum in one direction and then immediately kicking it in the opposite direction. Slope Swinging Claw Spring If Mario throws a shell upwards just before he hits a sideways spring he is able to bounce off the shell in midair. Thwomp This method is done by throwing a shell forward and being pushed into it by a sideways Thwomp. This can only be performed in the Super Mario 3D World game style. Wind Throwing a shell forward while in the Desert night theme will cause Mario to be pushed forward by the wind and catch up to the shell. Yoshi Dismount By doing a Yoshi Slow Spit the shell will be close enough for Mario to land on when he ditches Yoshi. This is only possible if Mario hits a ceiling after dismounting Yoshi, or by doing a Flutter Jump when in the New Super Mario Bros. U game style. However, starting in Super Mario Maker 2 this can be performed at any time. See Also *Fast Momentum Item Jump *Yoshi Midair Item Jump Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Item Tech (SMM)